1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic device, and more particularly, it relates to a photovoltaic device having amorphous semiconductor layers formed on a crystalline semiconductor member.
2. Description of the Background Art
In relation to a photovoltaic device prepared by forming a second conductivity type amorphous silicon layer on the front surface of a first conductivity type crystalline silicon substrate thereby forming a p-n junction, a technique of inserting a substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer between the first conductivity type crystalline silicon substrate and the second conductivity type amorphous silicon layer thereby improving junction characteristics is known in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-345463 discloses this technique.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-345463 discloses a photovoltaic device prepared by successively forming a substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer and a p-type amorphous silicon layer on an n-type single-crystalline silicon substrate while introducing boron into a clearance between the n-type single-crystalline silicon substrate and the substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer. According to this patent literature, the substantially intrinsic non-doped amorphous silicon layer and the p-type amorphous silicon layer are formed on the n-type single-crystalline silicon substrate by plasma CVD at a low temperature of not more than about 200° C., whereby thermal damage as well as interdiffusion between p- and n-type impurities can be suppressed dissimilarly to a case of diffusing a p-type impurity from the surface of the n-type single-crystalline silicon substrate by thermal diffusion at a high temperature of at least about 800° C. thereby forming a p-n junction. Consequently, excellent junction characteristics can be attained.
However, the aforementioned photovoltaic device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-345463 has no sufficient countermeasure for suppressing recombination of carriers caused by dangling bonds forming defects in the substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer when carriers formed in the single-crystalline silicon substrate are moved into the p-type amorphous silicon layer through the substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer. Therefore, photo-produced carriers disappear in the substantially intrinsic amorphous silicon layer due to recombination, and hence it is disadvantageously difficult to improve the output characteristics of the photovoltaic device.